Pans and pots are an ubiquitous sight in kitchens. They provide the basic means for cooking foods, with a large variety of cookware having been developed to meet different purposes. One attribute of cookware that is commonly varied is size; different pots and pans will have different widths, and especially heights, to facilitate a certain method of cooking or simply to hold more food. Due to this, many people have a large stockpile of cookware, with different pieces suited to different purposes. Not only does this add clutter to the kitchen, but it requires the use of multiple pots and pans for recipes which combines cooking techniques. This adds to the time required for preparation before cooking, as well as cleanup after cooking.
There are some pots and pans that have removable sides in various implementations. A common use is to have the sides and bottom be two different pieces; however this generally applies to baking pans, and does not help with increasing the cookware size. Other pans have sides which can be attached to increase the height of the pan, but these sides have drawbacks. Some attachable sides are easy to install, but do not seal the edge of the pan and the side, making the extension unusable when cooking with liquids. Other sides form a more secure attachment, but take more time to set up. These sides can be used while cooking liquids, but would need to be prepared ahead of time. If using a recipe that calls for two methods of cooking, two pans or pots would still be needed.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an extending pot which can be used to cook with both solids and liquids. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an extending pot which can be quickly assembled during the cooking process.